


R+E: Will You Go To Prom With Me?

by AlexATL64



Category: IT - Stephen King, IT 2017
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Graduation, M/M, Multi, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexATL64/pseuds/AlexATL64
Summary: The Losers are getting ready for Prom and their high school graduation!What happens when the losers start dating? Will it break up their group? Or will it bring them closer?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is a Secret Santa gift for @pawprinter! I based a lot of this on my jr high / high school experience, and I'm ignoring the cannon that's Stan's a year younger than the other losers bc I didn't want to leave him out of all the fun!Also Pennywise doesn't exist in this story lol but I use clowns and balloons as joke / reference to the original story! I hope you enjoy! :)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: IT Fandom Secret Santa 2019





	1. Chicken Noodle Soup and Ice Cream Parties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pawprinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/gifts).



Richie and Stan walked through the quad, past the group of ASB students hanging up a giant prom flyer. Richie was carrying a big art portfolio, and Stan held his Biology textbook at his side. 

"Are we going to Prom this year?" Stan said, turning to look at Richie. 

Last year the losers were supposed to go to Prom as a group, but Eddie got really sick and had to miss a whole week of school. His mother wouldn't let him go to prom, so Richie climbed through Eddie's window with homemade chicken soup. 

When the losers found out that Richie and Eddie couldn't make it, they came over to watch scary movies, and eat ice cream in Eddie's room. Luckily his mother is a very heavy sleeper, but they kept the TV volume low just in case. 

Richie knew how trapped Eddie felt in his house, and by all his mother's rules. But that night Eddie seemed so happy, they watched movies Eddie's mother would never approve of and they all ate out of the ice cream container instead of serving themselves.

"But you'll get sick!" Eddie protested

"It's okay, Eds!" Richie said smiling, "Then we can have chicken soup and ice cream parties every night until everyone gets better," he said putting his arm around Eddie

"Don't call me Eds," Eddie said, blushing 

Richie looked back at Stan, "Well..." he mumbled softly, "I was kind of thinking of asking Eddie to...be...my...date," Richie said blushing

"It's about time Tozier!" Stan said laughing

"You think the other losers will be mad? We always said we'd go as a group," Richie asked nervously

"No way! They've been waiting for you two to get together, Rich! Plus Ben and Bev are going as a couple, and we can still take fun group photos, and go in the same limo!" Stan said encouragingly 

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm scared Stan. I mean I've had a crush on Eddie since we were kids. What if he doesn't feel the same way and I ruin everything? I don't want to spend my last few weeks of high school avoiding him. And I don't want the losers to have to choose sides, it's not fair," Richie said looking down at the floor, and tightening his grip on his art portfolio. 

"Richie," Stan said, resting his hand on Richie's shoulder, "He totally has a crush on you too, and what if you get to spend your last few weeks of high school dating the guy you've been in love with your whole life," Stan said smiling

Richie smiled softly, "I hope you're right Stan," he said nervously


	2. Mr. Eddie Kaspbrak-Tozier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie daydreams about Richie in class

Eddie sat in his Anatomy class doodling on his paper. The ASB kids were going classroom by classroom reminding everyone that prom ticket sales would commence during lunch. And this was the third time he'd seen their presentation today.

He thought about prom last year, He remembered being half asleep, the taste of warm chicken soup, and the sound of Richie's voice. He remembered Richie sitting close to him on his bed, pressing a cold cloth to his head, and handing him tissues. 

Eddie had been so nervous about getting Richie sick, but Richie kept pulling him close, taking Eddie's temperature, and doing his best to calm Eddie's fever. 

Eddie wrote Richie's name in his notebook, drawing little hearts in between the light blue lines. He wrote his own name Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Richie plus Eddie, R+E, heart heart, heart. Eddie Kaspbrak-Tozier. That has a nice ring to it, he thought

He wondered if Richie knew how he felt, and he wondered if Richie felt the same, or if he was just a kind person who loved pulling all his friends into tight hugs, and giving them silly nicknames. 

He sighed, pull yourself together Eds he thought, and dragged his pink eraser across the hearts he had drawn

"Anyway! Seniors, remember to pick up your cap-and-gown picks in the cafeteria after school today!" The cheerful ASB girl said, as she walked towards the door. 

His anatomy teacher walked back towards the board, and Eddie did his best to pay attention. After all, he was going to be a pre-med student in just a few months. 


	3. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter from Stan's POV! I just like breaking it up when the scenery / POV changes :)

Stan sat in his Biology class staring out the window at the robin that had just landed on a branch outside. 

Ms. Weems, was assigning project partners for the their new lab assignment. Stan felt a little nervous, last time his partner had managed to miss every in-class work day, and the final presentation day. 

"Stanley Uris, and Patricia Blum," Ms. Weems called out, interrupting Stan's thoughts

Stan smiled, and sighed in relief. He thought Patty Blum was the prettiest girl in the whole school. And she was crazy smart, he was sure they were going to ace this Biology project. 


	4. Monsieur Espaghetti and the Clown in the Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers spend their lunch together, and Richie asks for a favor
> 
> I've been listening to Cherry by Harry Styles all morning, hence the french accents lol.

Eddie found Richie in the hallway, well more like Richie found Eddie.

Richie's hands were covered in paint from his art class. Yellow, blue, purple, red, green, Eddie wondered what he had been painting. 

"Hey Eds!" Richie called out from afar, "Have any good chucks lately?"

"Yeah this clown shouted at me in the hallway today!" He yelled back grinning 

Richie pretended to zip his lips and then mimed being trapped in an imaginary box. He stopped traffic in the hallway and people had to walk around him. 

Eddie walked over and pretended to open the door to his box, "Cut it out Richie!" 

"You saved me! Thank your dear Eddie," he said, in a fake French accent, 

"Ready for lunch, Monsieur Espaghetti?" He asked, linking his arm with Eddie's

"Oui, Oui," Eddie replied laughing "And don't call me Mr. Spaghetti!" 

They walked through the hallways with their arms still linked, and Eddie thought he was going to die of excitement. He used his other hand to pull his inhaler out of his pocket and breathed in the medicine.

"You okay Eds?" Richie asked, with concern in his voice

"Never Better! Beep, Beep Richie!" Eddie exclaimed pushing him into the bushes outside the science building

"Ow!" Richie yelled laughing and pushing Eddie into the bushes too.

"Gentlemen!" An angry looking teacher shouted at them "Behave yourselves!"

"Yess sir, sorry ssir" Richie said in his French accent, as he pulled Eddie out of the bushes so they could meet up with the losers for lunch. 

They were sitting at a big table under a tree. Ben with his arm around Beverly, Mike and Bill flipping through a book for their English report. Stan was standing nearby talking to a girl with long dirty blonde, almost brunette hair. 

Richie and Eddie sat across from Mike and Bill. "Who's Stan talking to?" Eddie asked

"It's his Biology lab partner," Mike replied

"Guys that's Patty Blum!" Richie said, "Stan's had a crush on her forever! They got paired up in Bio? Stan the Man must have flipped!" Richie exclaimed

The rest of the losers turned to look at Patty, "She's cute," Bill said

"Yeah but not as cute as Eds here," Richie said, pinching Eddie's cheek, "Cute, cute, cute!"

"Cut it out Richie!" Eddie said trying to push him away

"Will you guys stop fighting for 5 seconds! Get a room already!" Stan said walking over to them, and eating his bag of grapes

"Stan the Man! Your bio partner is Patty Blum?" Richie said, making a heart shape with his hands 

"Shut up Richie!" Stan said, throwing grapes at him, "Beep, Beep!" he exclaimed as the grapes hit Richie's glasses 

"Ughhh I can't see!" Richie yelled, wiping his glasses on his shirt, as the losers exploded with laughter

Eddie took out his inhaler again, he laughed so hard he couldn't breathe. "I'm going to get a soda!" he said, "Anyone want a drink from the vending machine?"

"Oh a coke please!" Mike said, "Here I have a few quarters,"

"Thanks!" Eddie said as he turned towards the vending machines.

"Hey guys, can I ask for a favor?" Richie asked as soon as Eddie had gone

"Of course Richie, what's up?" Bev replied, 

"Um...I wanna ask Eddie to prom, would you help me hold up some signs tomorrow morning before he gets here?" Richie said nervously 

"Omg Richie!" Ben exclaimed "Of course we'll help!"

"I saw this video of this guy popping out of a bunch of balloons, and I thought it was hilarious!" He said excitedly, "So I need help blowing up balloons too I guess! Oh and uh... don't tell Eddie! I want it to be a surprise!" Richie said quickly 

"That'll give Eddie a good chuck!" Stan said, 

And the losers started laughing all over again. Just as Eddie made his way back to table.

"They were out of Coke so I just got Pepsi. What's so funny?" he asked 


	5. Cute, Cute, and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little complicated when Eddie asks the losers for a favor. 
> 
> Looks like they're going to have to "pick sides" after all.

"What's your last name dear?"

"Kaspbrak" Eddie, said to the PTA mom in charge of handing out cap-and-gown photos.

"Here you are dear," She said smiling 

"See what I tell ya?" Richie said looking over Eddie's shoulder "Cute, cute, cute!" 

"Richie! Stop it!" Eddie said hiding his photos, "How did yours turn out?"

"Take a look!" Richie said excitedly 

In one he was in mid-jump like the High School Musical 2 cover, "But Richie's cuter than Zac Efron," Eddie thought blushing

He had a goofy grin in all of them, and he alternated between wearing glasses, and taking them off, "They got mad at me! Because of the glare, but the glasses are part of the look you know?"

Eddie laughed "Cute, cute, cute" he said, smiling

Richie blushed and walked over to Stan. "Stan the Man! How'd your pictures go?" 

Eddie walked over to Mike Bill, and Bev, "Hey guys, would you help me with something?"

"Sure Eddie what's up?" Mike asked

"So I kinda want to ask Richie to prom...um...would you guys help me bake cookies? I wanna do that thing where people write prom on the cookies and then give it to their..um...date" he said nervously 

Bev looked over at Ben, unsure of what to do

"Yeah! I've seen that people do that!" Bill replied, "Mike and I will come over and help you after school! Right Mike?"

Mike nodded

"Thanks guys! You're the best!" Eddie said, before heading over to Richie and Stan

"What are we going to do about Richie?" Bev said looking at Mike


	6. Richie and Eddie R Clownz and need to kiss already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers have a group chat where they joke about Richie and Eddie's obvious crushes on each other. And occasionally where they figure out how to hide Richie and Eddie's secret promposals from each other lol!

May 1 || 3:15 PM

Bev Marsh to Winner's Club: Guys! We have an issue! 

Stan Uris to Winner's Club: What's up Bev? Are you still coming to Richie's after school to help with the promposal?

Mike Hanlon to Winner's Club: That's the problem Stan! Eddie just asked us to come over to his house to help him with his promposal!

Stan Uris to Winner's Club: Oh my god. 

Ben Hansom to Winner's Club: So who's going to Eddie's and who's going to Richie's? And what are we telling them! lol

Stan Uris to Winner's Club: I guess I'm going to Richie's! I'm halfway there already lol. I'm just telling Eddie I had to work on my Bio project!

Ben Hanscom to Winner's Club: Also how is Eddie planning to ask Richie?

Bev Marsh to Winner's Club: On my way to Eddie's! We're baking cookies lol! Might stop by Richie's later if there's still time! 

Stan Uris to Winner's Club: Poor Richie! He was worried we'd have to pick sides if Eddie said no to his promposal, lmao he has no idea! XD

Bev Marsh to Winner's Club: They're so dumb! I love them!

Stan Uris changed the group chat name to Richie and Eddie R Clownz and need to kiss already 

Ben Hanscom to Richie and Eddie R Clownz and need to kiss already: F 🤡 🤡

Ben Hanscom to Richie and Eddie R Clownz and need to kiss already: On my way to Richie's! 

Mike Hanlon to Richie and Eddie R Clownz and need to kiss already: Bill and I on our way to Eddie's. His phone is dead lol

Stan Uris to Richie and Eddie R Clownz and need to kiss already: It's going to take a long time to blow up all these balloons lol 

Bev Marsh to Richie and Eddie R Clownz and need to kiss already: You're right should I head to Richie's instead?

Stan Uris to Richie and Eddie R Clownz and need to kiss already:It's totally up to you Bev! I just got here and Richie is a nervous wreck lol. His signs came out pretty cool though! 

Bev Marsh to Richie and Eddie R Clownz and need to kiss already: Heading to you Stan! Can you handle baking cookies @ Mike and Bill? 

Mike Hanlon to Richie and Eddie R Clownz and need to kiss already: I hope so! Lol


	7. The best promposal in the universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan, Ben and Beverly arrive at Richie's to finish Richie's promposal! :)

Richie's House || 3:27 PM

When Stan walked through the door Richie was holding a giant yellow P.

"Oh good you're here!" Richie exclaimed "So I was thinking 2 people could stand on each side of the balloon pit, and hold these letters! And then I pop out and scare Eds!"

"Sounds great Richie," Stan said laughing, "Where do we start?" 

Richie handed him an open bag of colorful balloons, "We need a bunch of these so they fly everywhere when I jump out!" 

"Okay Richie! We're going to make this the best promposal in the universe!"

"See this why you're my best friend," he said putting his arm around him "Hey Stanley? Where is everyone else?" Richie asked

"Ben and Bev are on their way, but Eddie invited Bill and Mike over to...uh...play video games, and they didn't want it to seem suspicious, so they're on their way over there," Stan explained

"Oh good! I really want it to be a surprise!" he said laying back on his bed

Stan Uris to Richie and Eddie R Clonwnz and need to kiss already: Hey Mike! If Richie asks, you guys are playing video games at Eddie's lol

Mike Hanlon to Richie and Eddie R Clownz and need to kiss already: Lol! I told Eddie you guys were playing video games at Richie's! 

"Knock knock!" said Ben as he walked into Richie's room

"Benjamin! Just the person I wanted to see!" Richie said getting up from the bed excitedly

"Hey Richie!" Bev said following Ben into the room

"Hey Bev! Ready for the best promposal in the history of promposals?" Richie asked

"You bet!" She said laughing and sharing a look with Stan and Ben


	8. A sweet surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Mike help Eddie bake cookies for his promposal!

"Quick Mike! Hand me the oven mitt!" Eddie shouted, running towards the oven as his timer went off at an obnoxiously loud volume.

He'd already burned his first batch of cookies, and wasn't about to burn this batch. Mike tossed the oven mitt to Eddie, and cleared space on the counter for the cooling rack. 

Bill was busy mixing the ingredients for the frosting. He mixed the butter and the sugar, and the vanilla extract. 

Eddie carefully removed the cookies from the baking sheet and set them on the cookie rack, "We're going to have to wait a while to decorate so the frosting doesn't melt" Eddie explained

Bill nodded, as he and Mike separated the frosting into separate small bowls, leaving some white frosting in the big mixing bowl. "What colors were you thinking Eddie?" Mike asked getting the food coloring from Eddie's cupboard. 

"Um let's just use all of them! Richie's an artist, and um...he really likes color," Eddie said blushing

"Okay Eds! You do yellow and blue Bill, and I can do green and red!" Mike said

"Sounds good!" said Bill, and then he dropped a few drops of blue into one of the bowls. 

Eddie made room in the fridge for the cooling rack so the cookies could cool faster, and then tried the frosting with a small spoon! "Oh this is really good Bill! And the colors came out really cool! I just hope Richie will like it!" he said

"I'm sure he'll love it Eds!" Bill said, filling a plastic bag with frosting.

Eddie's timer went off again, and he ran back towards the fridge. "Okay I think we can decorate now!" 

He got three spoons from the drawer by the sink, and gave them out to Bill and Mike. They covered the cookies in white frosting. 

"I want them to say 'R+E will you go to prom with me?'" Eddie said, picking up the red frosting, and drawing a big R on one of his sugar cookies. 

"Okay Eds!" Bill said, and the three of them began writing letters on the cookies. When they were done, Eddie found his largest cookie tray, and they arranged the letters, so they spelled out his message. 

Then Eddie's mother, Sonia walked into the kitchen, and saw the mess of flour, sugar, and frosting all over her counter. "EDDIE YOUR FRIENDS HAVE TO LEAVE! LOOK AT THIS MESS!" she yelled standing in the kitchen doorway

"We're sorry Ms. Kaspbrak! We were just leaving!" Mike said apologetically, Bill following him towards the door

"Bye guys! Thanks for helping me!" Eddie said, waving 

"Of course Eds! We'll see you tomorrow!" Bill replied, before shutting Eddie's front door

After they left, Eddie typed a quick message to Richie.

Eddie Spaghetti to Trashmouth 6:03 PM

There's something I'm really scared to do, and you always make me feel brave. Can we talk before school tmrw? 

Richie replied really quickly, and it made Eddie's heart flip.

Trashmouth to Eddie Spaghetti 6:04 PM

Hey Eds! I need your help with something too! meet me in the art room tmrw morning! :)

Eddie reached for his inhaler and fell back on his bead clutching his phone to his chest, and staring at up his popcorn ceiling. "I guess this is really happening!" he sighed

"EDDIE COME HELP ME CLEAN! THE KITCHEN IS A DISASTER!" Sonia called 

"Coming mom!"


	9. The most trashmouth promposal in the history of promposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie ask each other to prom, but it doesn't go entirely as planned!

May 2, 7:05 AM || The Art Room

"Stan I'm stuck!" Richie yelled, his giant red letter R could barely fit through the door of the art room

Stan laughed, "Try holding it lower so the loop doesn't hit the ceiling!"

"Oh there we go! Dude I'm so nervous I can't think straight!" Richie replied, finally making it into the room

"Richie it's going to be great!" Stan said trying to reassure him, gripping tightly to the letter P in his hands

"Yeah! Remember it's going to be the best promposal in the history of promposals!" Ben said walking in behind Stan and holding a large purple O and a big green M

"Thanks guys! I couldn't do this without you losers!" Richie said putting his arm around Ben and Stan

"Anytime Richie! I'm going to go get all the balloons!" Stan said, walking out the door as Bev walked in 

"Hey boys! Sorry I'm late! I saw Mike in the hallway, and it sounds like Eddie's on his way here!" She said excitedly

"Oh! Then I hope Stan gets back with the balloons soon!" Richie said nervously

The door opened with a loud creaking sound, and Richie's heart skipped a beat, but it was just Bill "Mike is trying to stall Eddie!" he yelled excitedly, and then he paused for a moment. "where are all the balloons Rich?" he asked

"Right here!" Stan yelled running past Bill with a large cardboard box, with a plate of spaghetti painted on the side "Quick hide Richie! I saw Mike and Eddie and they're right outside the building!"

Richie jumped inside the box, and the losers quickly grabbed the giant letters. Stan and Bill stood on one side with the P and the R, while Bev and Bev stood on the other side of the box with the O and the M. The door opened, and everyone in the room gasped with anticipation. 

Richie waited until Eddie and Mike were standing right in front of his box before jumping out. "Hey Eds! Wanna go to prom with me?" he shouted throwing balloons into the air

Eddie screamed, and accidentally threw his cookie tray into the air.

"Nooo!" Mike screamed, diving to catch the cookies, and bumping into Richie's box in the process. Richie and Mike tipped over, spilling balloons all over the floor, and creating a soft landing for the cookies. Luckily Eddie had sealed the whole tray with strong tape, and while the cookies were a little broken, none of them fell off the tray. 

Richie was the first to start laughing, then Mike and the other losers. Eddie was laughing but also staring at them in bewilderment, holding onto his cookie tray tightly after picking it up from the floor. 

Richie got up from the floor and made his way over to Eddie, "Sorry Eds, I just wanted to give you a good chuck, didn't think this was going to be such a disaster. Will you go to prom with me Eddie Spaghetti? he asked nervously

"Richie..." Eddie trailed off, chuckling softly "That was the most trashmouth promposal in the history of promposals. It was perfect!" He said laughing harder "These are for you," he held the cookie tray out to him

"R+E? Richie plus Eddie? Eds you were going to ask me to prom too?" Richie said laughing, and turning to the rest of the losers "And you all knew didn't you! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because we wanted you to figure out how dumb you were being on your own!" Bev replied laughing

The losers exploded with laughter. "Hey Eds, of course I'll go to prom with you" Richie said smiling "Will you go to prom with me?"

"Of course monsieur trashmouth!" Eddie replied in a fake french accent

Then the bell for first period rang

"Oh shoot we have to clean up all these balloons!" Ben shouted over the bell, and the losers quickly began picking up all the balloons and putting them back in the cardboard box


	10. The Night of Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catch my high school musical reference? Lol! Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm trying to get this to my secret santa on time :)

Richie pinned a small red flower to Eddie's coat pocket, and kissed him softly. "Ready my love?" 

Eddie nodded, and Richie held his front door open for him. The rest of the losers had just arrived in their limo outside. 

The limo took them into The Barrens to take their prom photos on the Kissing Bridge. Eddie felt so happy standing next to his friends, and the boy he had loved for so long. 

And Richie wouldn't let go of Eddie's hand, he was so excited to spend this night with Eddie and all his friends. 

At the dance, the losers made their way towards the stage, and danced in a little circle together. They ate chocolate chip cookies, and small fruit kabobs. They took pictures together in the photobooth. 

They split up into pairs for the slow songs, Richie and Eddie, Bev and Ben, Bill and Mike, and Richie was about to tell Stan to join him and Eddie, when Patty made her way over to them.

"Hey Stanley! Wanna dance?" She asked excitedly, smiling at him. Richie was sure Stan was going to faint from excitement. 

"Stan the Man!" he called over Eddie's shoulder, as Eddie spun him around

"Shut up trashmouth!" Stan replied, as he took Patty's hand, "Ignore him! That's just Richie!"

Patty smiled, "Don't worry! I think it's cool you have such good friends," she said, resting her head on Stan's shoulder


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie takes the train to his first day of college! :)

Epilogue

Eddie took his seat on the train, and looked out the window at the train yards. He remembered riding on the back of Bill's bike, he remembered sitting by the train tracks as a kid imagining what it would be like to hop on a train car and never look back.

But now he almost didn't want to leave. The past few weeks had been the best of his life. Richie was the sweetest boyfriend.

Eddie chuckled to himself because Richie loved saying that out loud. "I'm Eddie's boyfriend!" he would shout in the halls, embarrassing Eddie with his public declarations of love.

But Eddie secretly loved it. He would whisper it to himself in the mirror as he got ready for school "Richie's my boyfriend! I have a boyfriend!"

Eddie watched as The Barrens disappeared from the window, he looked over at the houses, and the construction sites, and the dozens of cars driving by. He remembered why he loved trains so much as a kid, you couldn't beat the view, or the excitement of going somewhere new. 

Sure his school was only an hour away, but Eddie had never wandered far from Derry before, and it was a miracle his mother let him go away to college at all.

She would have been happy to drive him 20 minutes away to the University of Maine everyday if it meant he'd still live at home. She cried for hours when he told her he would wanted to go to a private school, but he really liked their Molecular Biology program, and Richie convinced him that he shouldn't let his mother hold him back.

Eddie was scared for everything to change, for the losers to be apart. But he knew that their bond was unbreakable, and that they would always care for each other. 

Mike and Bill got accepted at the University of Florida, and were going to go study literature and creative writing together. 

Bev and Ben are moving to New York, Bev got into a fancy design school and Ben got into a prestigious school where's he's gonna study architecture. 

And Stan the Man and Patty are going to Atlanta to study at the University of Georgia. 

"This is Waterville Station, please watch your step as you exit the train"

"You're braver than you think, Eds" Eddie whispered to himself as he stepped onto the platform. And when he looked up, Richie was there with a big bouquet of flowers. 

"Richie? What are you doing here?" Eddie exclaimed, jumping towards him and pulling him into a hug

Richie kissed his forehead, "Couldn't let my boyfriend walk into his first day of college all alone!" 

Eddie had begged his mother to let him go alone, and she accepted pretty quickly, she was still upset because Eddie had chosen to live on campus, and hadn't been speaking to him much.

"Also I go here now," Richie mumbled still holding Eddie tightly

"What? But I thought you said college wasn't your thing?" Eddie said looking up at Richie

"Well, I applied here too. I just kept it a secret because I didn't think I'd get in." Richie said nervously

"Are you kidding? You're the best artist I've ever seen! Any school would be lucky to have you Rich!" 

"My parents weren't happy, they think I'm going to end up penniless and unsuccessful," Richie said with a small forced smile 

"Richie! I know you're going to be in every gallery in the universe! The world's not going to be able to get enough of you! And you don't need to make money, because you'll be married to Dr. Spaghetti, MD I can take care of you! Well once I'm not drowning in student loans of course and we can..." 

"I love you so much Eds," Richie said interrupting Eddie's energetic monologue 

"I love you two Richie," Eddie said, pulling Richie in for a kiss

The End! :)


End file.
